


Christmas Surprise

by PeachyCheeks00



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Fluff and Smut, Incest, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Presents, Sex, Snow, TKS, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyCheeks00/pseuds/PeachyCheeks00
Summary: It was past midnight, Christmas Day already and Santa had come early. It was a wild and unique surprise, one that Senku wasn’t even expecting, but his crimson eyes opened wide the moment he saw him. Only little kids believed in him, and he wasn’t the exception; how could a kid didn’t love Santa?
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A small Christmas present to all my fellow TKS members. I love you guys so much! Thank you for everything and Merry Christmas

The snow danced in the light. It was a choreographed ballet conducted by the gentle wind; one could see it through the window, but not them. 

It was past midnight, Christmas Day already and Santa had come early. It was a wild and unique surprise, one that Senku wasn’t even expecting, but his crimson eyes opened wide the moment he saw him. Only little kids believed in him, and he wasn’t the exception; how could a kid didn’t love Santa? To hear about the lovely stories of how the fat man got inside the house’s chimmeys just to leave presents and joy to every cute infant, being the only paying method a warm plate with home baked cookies and a huge glass of milk. It was almost too good to be true. 

That day, Senku thought he would be spending it alone. Eating dinner for one and just relaxing on his couch, sipping some hot cocoa while watching a bad Christmas’s movie. Taiju invited him to spend the holidays at his home, but he was already a married man with a small family of his own and the blonde didn’t want to intrude; he just promised to pay them a visit the next day. Tsukasa was out of town and to be honest, he didn’t feel like going out at all. 

It wasn’t the same and Senku didn’t want to admit how sad he was, but there was no one to blame. That’s how life is, or at least that’s what he supposed. 

So the surprise visit was heartwarming, lovely even. He smiled and his smile was the prettiest thing he could give for that day, as it extended to his ruby eyes and deep into his soul. His Santa was like a gentle touch, a honesty that was turning into purity and his lost childhood innocence was so vibrant and free. 

“What are you doing here, old man?” 

“Do I really need to give you a reason?”

Senku chuckled, already wiping away some lonely tears that were escaping from his eyes, but everything was perfect; his whole demeanor was changing and he couldn’t believe it. 

“The custome is pathetic, you know?” 

“You used to love it as a kid.”

“I’m no longer a kid.” Senku took a few steps until he was just inches away from Santa and his hands traveled up and down to touch the red and soft fabric; he was even wearing a hat and he was so happy and cheerful while just standing there, but also the main reason Santa was so jolly was because he knew where all the bad boys lived. 

“You are in my heart.” He leaned closer and his chocolate eyes met with the crimson eyes. “I missed you so much, how long has it been?”

Senku’s arms wrapped around his neck, taking a heavy sigh and chuckling even more. “Three years, six months, fourteen days and twenty five minutes to be exact.”

“So my boy has been counting.”

“You know I always do that with things that matter.” And the blonde couldn’t resist it any longer, he finally kissed him and breathed in the spicy scent of the old man, loving how the kiss was always scratchy because of his badly trimmed beard. 

There was a lot of pain in that kiss; there was so much hurt and so much fear in it. Senku felt tears rolling down both of their faces, but in that kiss, there was even more of what they wanted. Both had missed each other so much and it was almost like a dream come true. 

There were no more words as they didn’t need it. The older man just softly lifted him up with one quick movement and Senku giggled, wrapped his legs around the other’s waist and melted even more into that eternal kiss; fearing to be separated and wanting to forget how to breathe. 

It wasn’t a long walk towards the main bedroom, one that used to be his father’s and now was theirs. He placed Senku’s body on the mattress and their kissed intensifed even more; their tongues were dancing and their breaths quivering. 

“Byakuya…” He moaned lowly. 

“I’m here.” 

“Please don’t go…”

“I’ll stay.” 

And that was everything he needed to hear. Almost as if his Christmas’s wish had come true. Clothes began disappearing and once Senku laid naked, he stopped his father from continuing with his own clothes. “Leave them on.” He said, just wanting to see him wear the red coat and the stupid hat. 

“So you want to have fun with Santa?” Byakuya laughed and arched an eyebrow while hovering on top of the smaller body. “So my boy has a kink with being fuck by Santa?”

“Shut up! You were the one who showed up dressed like that.” 

“Only to surprise you!”

“Leave it on!”

And Byakuya silenced him with his lips, loving the soft mewls that escaped his son’s mouth. “Fairly well, I’ll leave the top on.” 

The kisses and soft touches continued. Then Byakuya’s fingers were coated in lube; one hand curled around the blonde’s small and uncut cock and with the other he carefully pushed one digit inside the pink void. It was so tight and warm, clearly no one had wandered inside it during their whole time apart and he couldn’t feel more proud of his son; not letting other men touch him. 

Senku moaned loudly; his hands were gripping tight at the sheets and he couldn’t take his glare away from the older man. Loving the feeling of his hands on his body; it was a combination of movements and he was letting himself lose. The hand was moving up and down his already hard length, getting soaked in precum while his father pushed a second finger inside, already pushing them in and out, twisting and curling them to touch every single inch of the now wet cavern. 

The sensation was overwhelming and Senku knew it wouldn’t be long before he would come; his father was showing him how much love and devotion he had for him and the blonde quickly felt how his balls tighten and his cock started twitching under the sweet grip. 

“Bya...ah! It’s to...much! I-I…”

“Come.” 

And it was like a command, one that he wanted to obey. To be a good kid just to stay on the nice list, and as soon as his back arched and his eyes rolled white, Byakuya removed his hand and leaned closer, engulfing the throbbing cock and sucking it hard. In just mere seconds he felt it; the warm and salty cum of his son and how it lovely poured right down his throat; he really missed that taste. 

Byakuya sucked the cock a little bit more, until he was sure to have drunk every single drop. He was finally there and didn’t want to waste anything; Senku’s milk was so special and only for him. 

He remoeved the fingers and licked them clean. “I love your taste.” And it was such a lewd comment that the blonde’s cheek burned deep in embarrassment and arousal. “You feel so good.” Byakuya muttered to himself as one hand gently squeezed Senku’s ass cheek, then the other; brushing his fingers lightly into the crevice between his legs and even tickling his green-tipped pubic hairs. 

Senku wanted more and he immediately rolled into his stomach, lifting his hips and opening his legs slightly to allow Santa a better access. 

“Good boy.” 

Senku moaned when he felt it, how the cock’s head was already rubbing against his pink void and sending waves of warmth which started to reach the blonde’s toes. He shifted a bit more on the bed, wiggling his butt and getting desperate for more touches, even bending on his knees so his hole was more accessible and he gasped loudly when Byakuya spread open the cheeks. 

“Have you been thinking about this?”

“Every single day since you left…” There was no point in lying. Senku turned his head slightly, glaring at his father and how he had gotten up on his knees, his erection was quivering in the light from the moon outside and he didn’t look away. Admiring how the cock was slowly disappearing between the fleshy mountains 

Senku moaned loudly until the cock was perfectly rooted inside his hole; he flexed his thighs slightly and rocked back into him, begging for more. “Please...it’s been...so long…”

Byakuya’s hands were caressing the blonde’s waist, stilled for a moment to allow him to get used to the intrussion; Senku could feel Santa’s balls against his lube filled ass and he was loving it. Even more when the older man started moving his hips back again, pulling out to the head and then slowly sliding back in. 

“You’re so beautiful…” He wanted to enjoy every second of it, but the blonde wanted more. 

“Cut it out...you pervert.” Senku’s whole face was a cute tone of pink, he really loved his father’s sweet words, but would never admit to that. 

The father laughed a bit and thrusted harder against the void, with an obvious change of rhythmn and getting even deeper inside; he got a tight grip on the hips and pulled back as he rocked his hips back in. 

Senku was bracing himself with his elbows, grounding back into his father and moaning even more, feeling so loved and cared. Some tears were running down his cheeks while he tried to muffle his sounds by biting on his bottom lip. “Bya...fuck!”

Byakuya was smiling, groaning along his son as he continued his purposeful thrusting; he was pounding against the small body and both were making lovely sounds with the startling pleasure that were both desperate to seek. 

“You are so tight.” He groaned even louder. “So...very...tight.” As he was feeling proud of it. 

Senku reached one hand down and started stroking his small cock, it was already hard enough with precum leaking right against the mattress and every little stroke sent an explosion through his whole body. 

The father arched an eyebrow and chuckled a bit. “What did you do?” He said after feeling how the pink walls were starting to clench around his length.

“I want to come...so bad.” 

“You already came once.” Byakuya leaned closer, kissing and sucking on his son’s neck while his hips never stopped moving. “You sure are a naughty boy.” But he gladly wanted to help, moving the blonde’s hand away and taking care of the cute cock that was eagerly bouncing with every single thrust. “I love you…” He whispered and Senku turned his face, glaring at his father’s dark eyes and moaning even more.

“I love you too...pervert.”

Senku kissed him and bit his father’s lip as he came, hard and loudly, splattering his cum right on the bedsheets and feverishly clamping around the cock; forcing the older man to follow him through. His cock kept rammering into the pink void and both hands returned to clenched on the blonde’s hips, guiding all the motions and making his son scream for the overstimulation. 

Byakuya filled him nice and good, pouring his milky seed right inside and Senku felt the throbbing at his entrance like it was his own heartbeath. He remained a bit there, still rooted and trying to catch his breath; finally removing the red top and tossing it on the floor as he felt like burning inside. It was just too hot and Senku had enough of the Santa fantasy for one night. 

He pulled back and Senku mewled lowly, feeling how the cum and lube were slowly dripping down his thighs and he was forced to lay once more on the bed, but this time on his side as Byakuya held him closer to his chest. 

“Merry Christmas…” Byakuya said while kissing the blonde’s cheeks and neck. 

“Merry Christmas…” Senku turned his body, he wanted to nuzzle his face on his love’s strong and beating chest. “I truly missed you. This was a nice susprise.” 

Christmas’s day was finally here. Even before his crimson eyes, Senku led in the light of the remaining night hours and he could hear his father’s heart as a steady metronome. Only for this day, for this moment, hugs were perfectly acceptable as presents. 

The snow was still falling and it was covering everthing in perfect white; the snow was like a gift-wrap only spring was allowed to open to reveal the engrained beauty that lived safely below, protected by those long winter months. And Senku wanted that; Byakuya’s strong and lovely hugs to feel protected, loved and safe. 

  
  


_ Christmas isn’t a season...it’s a feeling. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can join us at the Discord Server: The Kingdom of Shipping. We accept and welcome every ships!!   
> https://discord.gg/nUGpJUPF


End file.
